Tragédie
by LadyKastaG
Summary: C'est un one-shot


Plus rien n'avait d'importance pour elle, la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde était enfermée dans cette pièce avec d'autres collègues, elle était pétrifiée mais ne le montrait pas, tout ceci aurait dû se dérouler autrement et elle se maudissait de ne pas pouvoir agir. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol avec son téléphone.

« Arizona tu m'entends ? »

« Oui, je suis là. »

« Je t'aime ne l'oublie jamais. Je ne sais pas si on va s'en sortir alors au cas où… »

« Tais-toi, tu vas t'en sortir. Vous allez tous sortir sain et sauf de cette pièce. »

« Je l'espère. »

Le silence s'installa entres les deux chirurgiens, Arizona n'avait pas la force de raccrocher et de laisser son amour vivre seule cette situation, déjà que le chef l'empêchait de rentrer dans la chambre. La pédiatre sursauta quand elle sentit une présence près d'elle quand elle reconnut l'individu, elle posa délicatement sa tête sur son épaule.

« C'est Callie au téléphone ? »

« Oui. »

« Peux-tu me la passer ? »

« Tiens. »

Mark prit le téléphone, il résistait aux larmes et à la panique de savoir son amie en danger, il devait être fort pour Arizona et se montrait digne.

« Callie, c'est Mark. »

« Mark comment va Arizona ? »

« Elle est pâle et semble faible mais c'est dû à l'inquiétude… »

« Prends soin d'elle et vérifie qu'elle ne soit pas contaminée aussi. »

« C'est impossible qu'elle le soit et tu le sais. Callie… »

Mark interrompit sa communication quand un bruit étrange atteignit ses oreilles, il lâcha le téléphone et prit Arizona dans ses bras. La pédiatre venait de tousser et du sang sortait de sa bouche, le plasticien commença à perdre le contrôle et se leva brusquement en tenant fermement Arizona dans ses bras. Callie comptait sur lui et il refusait de décevoir son amie, il accourut dans une chambre vide et déposa le corps de la blonde, il prit ses constantes et bipa le chef. Mark comprenait au fur et à mesure que l'état d'Arizona n'était pas dû à de l'inquiétude mais à la contamination, il se traita de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'ils puisent exister et fit un massage cardiaque à Arizona en priant le ciel pour qu'elle revienne.

Le chef arriva dans la chambre avec des chirurgiens, il aperçut le corps de son employé et vint aider Mark, il se forçait à agir et ne pas être tétanisé par l'état d'Arizona, du sang coulait de ses oreilles, de sa bouche et de son nez, son cœur ne se relançait pas et sa peau devenait de plus en plus blanche. Le chef hurlait à tout le monde des recommandations et il espérait silencieusement qu'Arizona soit la dernière contaminée.

Callie faisait les cents pas, elle cherchait à joindre son amour et son meilleur amie mais aucun ne répondait, une angoisse la tiraillait et un énervement la prit, elle en avait assez d'être enfermée et de ne pas réussir à joindre celle qui est la plus importante dans sa vie. La latine avait un mauvais pressentiment, elle alla vers la porte pour tenter de voir ce qui se passait dans le couloir, elle fut étonnée qu'il soit vide. Callie alla s'assoir sur une chaise en croisant ses mains, cette situation jouait avec ses nerfs et sa patience, elle reprit son portable furieusement et composa de nouveau le numéro de sa compagne.

« Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Arizona Robbins veuillez laisser un message. »

« Bébé, c'est moi. Je n'arrive pas à vous joindre alors rappelles-moi au plus vite, je t'en supplie. Et fais en sorte que le chef nous laisse sortir, nous allons bien et je n'en peux plus de rester enfermée avec un cadavre. Je t'aime. »

Callie raccrocha et retourna vers la porte, peut-être aurait-elle plus de chance cette fois-ci ? Mais encore une fois, le couloir était vide de toute âme.

« Callie, tu devrais te calmer. »

« Ne me dis pas quoi faire Owen. On est dans cette foutue chambre depuis trois heures, aucun de nous n'est contaminé. J'ai eu peur qu'on le soit, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir comme cette pauvre femme mais on va bien. »

« Cela est peut-être juste une impression. Nous ne devons pas prendre de risque et tu le sais très bien. Imagines, on sort et en fait on est contaminé, tu contamines Arizona et elle meurt… »

Sous l'énervement, Callie gifla Owen et elle se mit à hurler.

« Je t'interdis de parler de la mort d'Arizona. Tu es devenu fou. Je te parle moi de Cristina et de sa mort ? Non alors laisses Arizona tranquille, tu vas lui porter malheur. »

Dans une chambre voisine, Mark était assis à même le sol, son regard dans le vide et des larmes sur son visage, toute l'équipe présente était dans le même état que lui. Arizona Robbins venait de mourir et plus personne ne verrait son sourire magique, ses allers retours avec ses patins, sa joie de vivre et plus personne n'entendrait son rire, ni sa voix. La pédiatre ne se trouvait plus dans ce monde, la mort l'avait emportée avec elle et cela allait être difficile à surmonter. Le chef mit une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Mark pour essayer de le réconforter, le plus âgé connaissait les liens qui unissaient le plasticien à la pédiatre et il fut bouleversé par l'état de son employé. De plus, le chef angoissait car il devrait l'annoncer à Callie, lui dire que la femme qu'elle aime était partie. Mark frotta son visage et se leva d'un coup, il marcha rapidement vers le corps d'Arizona, il recommença un massage cardiaque malgré que l'heure de la mort fut annoncée.

« Tu n'as pas le droit Robbins…Tu dois revenir parmi nous… Je t'en supplie ne me fais pas ça, ne fais pas ça à Callie et Sofia tu y as pensé. Tu es sa mère, tu as voulu cet enfant alors reviens. Ne nous abandonne pas, on se connait depuis tellement longtemps… »

Mark continuait son massage sous le regard de ses collègues, aucuns d'eux ne voulaient intervenir et ils restaient tous figés dans la pièce.

« Arizona, tu as été ma première véritable amie… Tu m'as tendue ta main alors que tout le monde me haïssait…Tu as fait de moi l'homme que je suis…Puis tu as rencontré Callie, tu te souviens du jour où elle est arrivée dans cet hôpital, tu m'as dit Mark c'est la femme de ma vie et moi comme un con j'ai ri… Mais tu avais raison, elle est tombée sous ton charme et grâce à toi, j'ai rencontré une super femme… Elle m'a acceptée très vite même si j'étais sans cesse avec toi et que je venais à toute heure chez toi… Callie et toi êtes mes deux meilleures amies, mes sœurs alors reviens. »

Le visage de Mark était marqué par la souffrance, les larmes coulaient abondamment et ses forces commençaient à la quitter mais il résistait, il refusait la mort de son amie, cela était inconcevable pour lui.

« Je t'en supplie Arizona, ouvres tes yeux et hurles-moi dessus ou fais-moi ton magnifique sourire. Ne pars pas. »

Le chef Webber s'approcha doucement de Mark, il prit les mains du plasticien pour l'arrêter, cette vision lui brisait le cœur et l'horrifiait. La porte de la chambre s'ouvra d'un coup, Lexie entra dans la pièce, elle souhaitait prévenir tout le monde que l'équipe sanitaire était arrivée mais elle ne put sortir aucun mot quand elle vit Mark en larme, s'acharnant sur le corps d'Arizona. Lexie comprit tout de suite la situation, elle accourut vers le plasticien pour le prendre dans ses bras, elle fut la seule à être capable de le stopper et Mark s'écroula dans ses bras.

Callie faisait les cents pas dans la chambre, elle était nerveuse et angoissée, elle savait qu'un drame se tramait car aucun chirurgien n'était venu les voir depuis un moment et personne ne répondait au téléphone, elle soupira un grand coup puis elle alla vers la sortie mais Owen l'attrapa au dernier moment.

« Je sais que tu angoisses et je comprends mais nous ne devons pas sortir tant qu'on n'a pas eu la permission. Je suis persuadé que tout va bien dehors, ils sont juste entrain de discuter de nos cas et j'en suis sûre qu'ils se disputent. »

Callie se tourna doucement vers Owen, les yeux remplis de larmes.

« Peux-tu me le promettre ? »

« Je te le promets. Tu les connais, ils n'arrivent jamais à se mettre d'accord quand la situation est complexe. Mark et Arizona doivent hurler sur le chef, Derek doit réfléchir dans son coin, Lexie sort toutes ses connaissances, Cristina parle à Teddy et le chef doit être exaspéré. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Je doute de ce que tu me dis mais je vais tenter de te croire. Ils pourraient au moins répondre au téléphone… »

Callie s'interrompit quand elle entendit une voix à travers la porte.

« Ecoutez, nous sommes l'équipe sanitaire. Nous allons entrés dans la pièce pour faire des examens et voir si tout va bien pour vous. »

Callie et Owen firent quelques pas en arrière, les deux furent soulagés de la nouvelle et ils espérèrent que cette venue leur permettra de sortir rapidement de cette chambre. Des hommes entrèrent enfin et commencèrent à examiner les chirurgiens, ils suivirent les recommandations du chef Webber à la lettre et ne dirent pas un seul mot sur la mort du Dr Robbins.

Mark, Lexie et Teddy étaient debout près d'une table, un drap couvrait un corps et à part les pleurs des trois amis aucun son ne se faisait entendre. La cardiologue et l'interne se trouvaient dans les bras du plasticien, leur regard fixait sur le drap blanc, ils priaient pour que ce corps sans vie bouge et qu'une Arizona souriante se relève mais le drap ne bougeait pas et le sourire de la pédiatre ne venait pas. Les trois étaient face à la réalité, face à la mort et la perte d'un être cher, ils s'imaginaient un futur sans Arizona et un futur avec Arizona, ils revoyaient leur passé avec la pédiatre et leurs rigolades et surtout ils pensaient à Callie, à la terrible nouvelle qu'ils devaient lui annoncer. Les minutes défilaient, les heures passaient et aucun d'eux ne bougeaient, ils refusaient de partir en laissant leur amie seule dans cette pièce sans vie et sans âme, ils souhaitaient être présent au cas où elle se réveillerait et que ceci ne soit juste une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Tout d'un coup, Teddy avança vers cette table, elle souleva le drap blanc, plia son dos et posa un baiser sur le front froid d'Arizona, d'un murmure.

« J'aimerai que tu reviennes parmi nous, j'aimerai que tu me parles de ton couple avec Callie, de ta fille, j'aimerai que tu me décrives ton bonheur et que tu me la fasses ressentir mais ce n'est que des espérances. Tu es partie loin de nous, tu es dans cet autre monde près de ton frère et je suis persuadée que tu ris aux éclats avec lui, tu dois même le souler avec toutes tes histoires. Je te demande juste de nous protéger de là où tu es et de penser à nous. Je t'aime Arizona, tu étais une amie fantastique et personne ne pourra te remplacer dans mon cœur. Je ne te dis pas adieu mais au revoir car je sais qu'un jour, notre chemin se croisera de nouveau et que tu trouveras le moyen de te moquer de moi et mes histoires de cœur. A bientôt. »

Teddy posa un dernier baiser sur le front de son amie et quitta la pièce, dévastée par cette perte. La cardiologue s'assit contre un mur, la tête baissée, elle attendait l'arrivée de Callie, elle fit une promesse silencieuse à son amie perdue, celle d'être présente pour la latine et sa fille.

Callie sortit enfin de cette chambre, le sourire aux lèvres, il lui tardait de retrouver Arizona, de l'embrasser et de la prendre dans ses bras, ces heures loin de son amour furent insurmontable. Elle marcha jusqu'au chef, elle ne fit pas attention à la tristesse de celui qui l'avait engagé.

« Chef, j'aimerai que vous m'accordiez des jours de congé ainsi qu'à Arizona. Vu cette folle journée, je pense que nous méritons des jours de repos en famille. »

Le chef n'osa pas regarder Callie, il ne trouvait pas le courage de lui faire face, ni de prononcer les mots qui briseront la latine pour le reste de ses jours, le chef refusait d'être encore le méchant pour une personne, il refusait d'être l'annonceur de la mort et la cause du désespoir.

« Accordez. »

Callie sauta de joie, elle tourna sa tête dans tous les sens pour voir son amour mais elle avait beau chercher, elle ne le trouva pas. La latine arrêta sa recherche et reparla au chef.

« D'ailleurs où est Arizona ? Et Mark ? Je pensais qu'ils allaient être présents pour ma sortie. »

« Je vous amène à eux. »

Le chef posa une main au bas du dos de Callie et l'accompagna vers l'ascenseur, il ne disait plus un seul mot, il ne regardait pas une seule fois Callie. Cette dernière ne quittait plus son sourire, elle allait pouvoir embrasser la femme qu'elle aime et lui redire tout l'amour qu'elle lui porte, elle était enfin libre et elle comptait en profiter. Callie pensa qu'elle confirait Sofia à Mark pour la nuit ainsi elle pourrait être seule avec son amour et passer une nuit de folie. Absorbée par ses pensées, Callie ne fit pas attention à l'étage où l'ascenseur s'arrêta. Le chef et la latine marchèrent sur plusieurs mètres, les deux coincés dans leur esprit mais avec des pensées différentes et des sentiments opposés. Callie sursauta quand un corps l'agrippa, grâce à l'odeur, elle sut que ce n'était pas Arizona, elle poussa délicatement la personne et fut surprise de voir Teddy en pleurs, cette fois-ci, elle comprit qu'une chose anormale se déroulait puis elle réalisa le silence du chef et sa façon d'éviter de la regarder.

« Qu'est-ce…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Mark ? »

L'idée qu'Arizona soit blessée ou pire ne pouvait pas traverser l'idée de Callie, cette dernière tourna sa tête comprit qu'elle se trouvait à l'étage de la morgue et un frisson de terreur la prit.

« Non, Mark ne peut pas être mort. C'est mon meilleur ami, il ne me ferait pas ça. »

Le chef fit quelques pas en arrière et Teddy inspira pour trouver le courage d'annoncer la terrible nouvelle à Callie.

« Mark va bien mais… »

« Alors pourquoi nous sommes ici ? Et où sont Arizona et Mark ? »

« Callie, Ari…Arizona a été en contact avec… »

Callie s'énerva, elle ne voulait pas entendre la suite car loin d'être stupide, elle sut ce que voulait lui dire Teddy et elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Elle se mit à hurler.

« Où est Arizona ? A quoi jouez-vous ? BEBE sort de ta cachette, ce n'est pas drôle. »

« Callie écoutes-moi. »

« Non, Teddy ! Votre blague n'est pas drôle. Je veux voir la femme que j'aime et immédiatement. »

Callie se tourna vivement, elle vit Meredith, Cristina, Owen, Derek et Bailey au fond du couloir, ils étaient dévastés et cette vision lui fit horreur.

« Je veux voir Arizona, vous m'entendez ? Je veux que la femme que j'aime vienne tout de suite. »

« Elle est morte Callie. »

Deux bras enlacèrent la latine, cette dernière se débattit de toutes ses forces, elle n'acceptait pas cette vérité, elle ne pouvait le croire. Dans sa rage, elle fit demi-tour et cogna contre le torse de la personne qui la tenait.

« Tu mens Mark. TU MENS ! Elle va très bien et elle m'attend…. »

« Elle a été contaminée car elle a été la première personne à être en contact avec la patiente. »

« Non, ce ne sont que des mensonges. Arizona s'occupe que des enfants, des enfants et pas des adultes. Elle va bien. »

Petit à petit, Callie s'écroula au sol retenue par Mark, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes malgré qu'elle refusait la vérité. Son ange vivait encore, son ange souriait, son ange l'attendait dans leur appartement avec Sofia, son ange l'attendait.

« Elle…Non…Je veux rentrer chez moi. Elle est là-bas, j'en suis sûre. Owen m'a promis que tout allait bien, il me l'a promis et je le crois lui et pas toi. Elle est à l'appartement avec notre fille. »

« Non ! »

Mark redressa Callie, il devait la confronter à la réalité. Il l'amena dans une salle où juste une table y trônait. La latine serra très fort son ami, ses jambes ne voulaient pas l'amener près de cette table, ses jambes ne voulaient pas supporter son corps, son cœur ne voulait pas voir le corps allongé, son esprit refusait de voir Arizona.

« A quoi tu joues Mark ? Pourquoi m'amènes-tu ici ? Je dois rentrer, elle m'attend. »

Mark poussait doucement Callie vers sa destruction totale mais il n'avait pas le choix, c'était lui qui devait le faire et lui qui devrait supporter les prochaines réactions de Callie. Le plasticien stoppa son amie face à la table et d'un geste fébrile, il souleva le drap. Un cri perçant se fit entendre.

« NONNNNNNNNNNNN ! »

Callie était dévastée, le corps de son amour gisait sur cette table, les yeux fermés et le visage sans émotion, le teint blanc et le corps froid. La latine commençait à suffoquer, elle repoussa Mark de toutes ses forces et elle s'accrocha à Arizona. Sa vie s'effondrait au fil des seconds, elle priait le Seigneur pour que son amour bouge et l'embrasse mais ce corps était sans vie.

« Bébé, je suis là. Tu peux te réveiller maintenant, tu n'as rien à craindre. Tout va bien, tu vois, je suis sortie et je vais bien. Alors ouvres tes jolies yeux bleus et souris moi. Je te promets que ça va, alors réveilles-toi. Personne n'a été contaminée, on a eu plus de peur que de mal. Tu vois, tu m'entends, je suis près de toi mon bébé. Je suis là. Rien ne peut nous arriver, on est vivante et Sofia nous attend. Alors lèves-toi et rentrons. Bébé, je t'en supplie, tu ne dois plus dormir, notre fille veut nous voir alors viens. »

Callie attrapa la main d'Arizona pour l'aider à se lever mais le corps ne bougea pas, le corps ne se mit pas debout, il resta allongé sans vie.

« Bébé, viens. Je t'en supplie, viens. On doit faire manger Sofia et après Mark viendra la chercher pour qu'on reste que toutes les deux, j'ai tout prévu dans ma tête alors réveilles-toi. Je sais que tu as eu peur et que je n'ai pas réussi à te rassurer car j'avais peur aussi mais ça va maintenant. Je suis sortie de la chambre et je suis là. Alors rentrons mon ange, rentrons. »

Mark était dévasté par l'état de son amie, il n'osait pas la toucher, ni lui parler, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Teddy entra dans la pièce accompagnée du chef et de Miranda. Ils restèrent tous les quatre près de Callie, ils attendaient qu'elle se reprenne un minimum mais le temps passait et la latine continuait de parler à Arizona, elle tentait de convaincre la pédiatre de revenir à la vie. Mark n'en pouvait plus, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Callie et chuchota.

« Sofia t'attend. On devrait y aller. »

« Non, je ne veux pas la laisser seule, elle a besoin de moi. Si je pars, elle ne se réveillera pas. Tu comprends ? Elle a juste peur, c'est tout. Je dois rester ici et lui montrer que tout va bien, ensuite elle va se réveiller et on rentra voir Sofia. Tu vois bébé même Mark dit que notre fille nous attend et qu'on doit y aller, ça prouve que tout c'est arrangé. Mais si tu as besoin d'un peu de temps encore, je comprends et je reste près de toi. Tout le monde va rester ici et attendre que tu veuilles bien te réveiller. Je t'aime bébé et tu es la femme de ma vie alors je reste près de toi. »

Callie s'allongea sur la table, elle prit le corps froid d'Arizona et le colla contre elle, elle caressa tendrement les cheveux de son amour en lui murmurant des mots d'amour puis elle s'endormit.

FIN


End file.
